


Bajo Tu Personalidad Asesina

by Chrisfy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Paranormal, young adult fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisfy/pseuds/Chrisfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles y Theo están en busca de venganza. Stiles por las muertes de todos a los que amaba y Theo por Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo Tu Personalidad Asesina

**Author's Note:**

> #Stheo
> 
> Hola, soy nuevo por aquí y este es mi primer fic. Si les gusta espero la demostracion de su emocion en las opciones de respuesta para este fic.

Stiles se encontraba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Frente a él Theo asestaba otro golpe en la cara de su prisionero. Ambos habían llevado al chico a ese sótano luego de que Theo peleara con él dejándolo inconsciente. Stiles había intentado ayudar en la pelea contra el hombre jaguar pero como siempre solo había sido un estorbo. En esos casos que implicaban un combate cuerpo a cuerpo Stiles no pintaba tanto que digamos. Al menos se defenderme pensó Stiles. No era tan inútil con los puños. Lo suyo era más la planificación y las tácticas. Cosas que sin ellas no hubieran logrado someter a la criatura. Stiles miró la cara del chico. Sus ojos se habían tornado verdes con las pupilas como lineas de nuevo. Filosos y prominentes dientes habían aparecido en su boca. Su piel se había tornado amarilla con manchas negras. Era un hombre jaguar joven. No debía tener mas de diecisiete años. Stiles sacudió su cabeza apartando ese pensamiento. No había lugar para las dudas. Era necesario. El chico tenía que morir. No sin antes decirles lo que querían claro. El hombre jaguar escupió a Theo en la cara. Mala elección compañero pensó Stiles con una mueca. Justo entonces Theo sacó sus garras y le rajó la cara al chico. Iba a hacerlo de nuevo pero Stiles lo detuvo justo a tiempo atrapando su brazo en el aire. Theo lo miro con sus ojos amarillos de lobo. Stiles le cogió de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos. Le acaricio la palma de la mano mientras lo miraba fijamente. Theo bajo el brazo y se calmo al instante. Su cara volvió a ser humana. Stiles le paso una mano por la mejilla sintiendo su barba corta y suave, y Theo cerro los ojos acercando mas la cara a su mano.

-sal afuera a tomar un poco de aire-dijo Stiles-yo me encargo

Theo asintió.

-no te demores

-saldré antes de que te des cuenta

Stiles le dio un beso en la mejilla y Theo se dirigió a la salida del sótano.

-que gustos mas interesantes tienes para elegir a tus novios-dijo el chico mirando con odio a Stiles.

Stiles simplemente lo miro, acerco una silla y se sentó frente a él.

-no estamos aquí para hablar de mis gustos y él no es malo

-claro-dijo el chico rodando los ojos-tu novio no es un sádico y yo soy Madonna

-no creo que estés en posición de hacer chistes Darren-dijo Stiles con un tono de voz gélido.

El chico guardo silencio.

-Dime, ¿donde esta el resto de tu manada?

Stiles se inclino hacia delante juntando las manos. Miraba a Darren fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-¡te voy a arrancar la cara!-Darren intento abalanzarse sobre Stiles pero las cadenas de bronce no lo dejaron.

Hacía poco él y Theo habían descubierto que el bronce era muy útil para amarrar a las criaturas sobrenaturales. Les chupaba las fuerzas. No podían romperlas. Recordó el día en que murió Kira. Si se hubieran enterado antes de las propiedades del bronce en el mundo sobrenatural la habrían salvado. A Kira le siguió Scott poco tiempo después. El líder de los hombres jaguar lo había matado. Su amigo sumido en el dolor por la perdida de Kira había ido solo contra el jefe de esa manada buscando venganza. Una semana después encontraron su cuerpo sin vida con la garganta desgarrada fuera de Beacon Hills. Stiles cayo en una depresión profunda por la muerte de su amigo. Malia lo dejo por eso. Stiles desbordaba demasiada tristeza que hasta contagiaba. No la culpaba ni estaba resentido con ella. Él habría echo lo mismo. Entonces de repente Theo estuvo a su lado. Al principió Stiles había odiado al hombre lobo con toda el alma pero luego descubrió que ese odio era mas otra cosa. Supo escucharlo y así lo comprendió. El porque era así. Theo estuvo ahí para él ayudándolo a levantarse, apoyándole para que pudiera seguir adelante, consolándolo cada ves que sucumbía a la tristeza. Al final Stiles se enamoro de Theo. Y resultó que el chico no había regresado a Beacon Hills para unirse a la manada. Sino por él. Estaba enamorado de Stiles desde que eran niños. Theo se le declaró una noche de luna llena poniéndose de rodillas. Stiles se había reído ante esa confesión típica de películas adolescentes de los años noventa pero al final lo acepto. ¿Quien podría resistirse a esa cara encantadora?. Pasado un tiempo de la declaración de Theo las cosas se salieron de control. Los hombres jaguar habían echo un trato con los Doctores del Terror. Los capturaron a todos. A todos sus amigos. A toda su manada. Ya tenían atrapado a Derek. Lo habían torturado hasta matarlo por no decirles donde localizar al Alfa de verdad. A Scott. Su padre, la mamá de Scott, todos estaban muertos. Solo el y Theo habían escapado. Y ahora estaban empezando su venganza. Stiles soltó un suspiro cansado, se paso una mano por el cabello y se acomodo despreocupadamente en la silla.

-¿Sabes Darren?-dijo Stiles-te voy a matar me digas lo que quiero saber o no

El chico miro a Stiles. Empezó a temblar. Los ojos de Stiles se habían vuelto fríos y distantes. Demasiado. Parecían los ojos del mismísimo diablo. Stiles había aprendido ese nuevo truco después de La Caza. El odio profundo y la pena apuñaladora que lo había inundado le había ayudado a aprender a hacerlo.

-así que te lo preguntare una última vez, ¿donde esta tu manada?

Stiles espero pacientemente durante cinco minutos. El chico no dio ninguna respuesta. Solo había apartado la mirada. Stiles se puso de pie y se llevo una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. Saco una pequeña bolsa de plástico llena de polvo gris. El chico miro de nuevo a Stiles. Empezó a sudar y a temblar mas.

-t-tú solo eres un cobarde, un patético e inútil humano, ¡no te atreverías a hacerlo!-le grito.

Se notaba que estaba asustado. Sabía que iba a morir. Solo trataba de retrasar las cosas. ¿Así que yo soy él chico patético e inútil, no? pensó Stiles.

-esto es polvo de bronce-Stiles vertió un puñado del polvo gris en su mano y volvió a guardar la bolsa en el bolsillo de su pantalón-solo un poco de esto basta para ahogar a una criatura sobrenatural

El chico abrió los ojos como platos. Stiles puso su mano a la altura de su boca listo para soplar. El chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero Stiles no lo dejó. Con un soplido lanzo el polvo de bronce a su cara. El chico empezó a ahogarse y a sacudirse bruscamente. Su forma sobrenatural desaparecía poco a poco. Un liquido  gris salia de su boca, sus oídos y ojos. Otra cosa que Stiles y Theo habían descubierto: lo que usaban Los Doctores del Terror para matar a sus quimeras defectuosas. También era bronce aunque en su estado mas puro. Stiles se limpio la mano en el pecho de su camisa y salió del sótano sin mirar atrás. El chico ya estaba muerto. El aire fresco nocturno lo recibió fuera. Respiro profundo. Matar fue difícil al principio pero luego se volvió lo más fácil del mundo. Pero aun así todavía le seguía produciendo tensión en los hombros. La impresión nunca va a desaparecer pensó Stiles. Ellos habían matado a su familia, a sus amigos. Habían destruido su vida. Era justo. Cobrar las vidas de todos esos hombres jaguares era justo. Con el tiempo Stiles había comprendido que la justicia no era igual para todos. No. Cada uno tiene su propio sentido de la justicia. Y es algo que hay que respetar. Por que tiene su razón de ser. Todo pasa por algo. No solo porque si. "Los villanos no nacen el mundo los hace". Nunca iba a olvidar las últimas palabras que su padre le había dicho antes de morir a causa de la mordida que uno de los hombres jaguar le había echo en el cuello. Se paso una mano por el cabello. Estaba cansado. Quería dormir un rato. Stiles sintió como unos brazos fuertes le rodeaban la cintura desde atrás y un rostro se hundía en su cuello.

-te extrañe Stiles-dijo Theo dejando dulces besos en su cuello.

Stiles río.

-pues ya me tienes aquí ahora

Theo asintió aspirando el olor del cabello de Stiles. Ese aroma lo volvía loco. Otra cosa sobre Theo resultó que también era la "pareja" de Stiles. Al parecer algunos hombres lobos tenían a alguien especial destinado solo para ellos. Su alma gemela. El amor de su vida. Y Stiles era el de Theo.

-¿lo mataste?-pregunto Theo aun abrazando a Stiles.

-si, no iba a llegar a nada de todos modos, no podemos dejar cabos sueltos-respondió Stiles.

-tendremos que seguir cazando-dijo Theo-no te preocupes, te lo prometí, vengaremos a tu padre y a Scott

-lo se

Stiles se giro en los brazos de Theo y lo miro. Theo le devolvió la mirada sonriendole y pego sus frentes. A Stiles le gustaban mucho los ojos azules de Theo. Sus ojos y su sonrisa.

-te amo Theo-dijo Stiles.

-y yo te amo a ti Stiles con toda mi existencia-dijo Theo.

Se besaron. La luna llena brillando sobre ellos. Un beso lleno de pasión y cariño. Solo dos almas atormentadas podían entenderse entre ellas. Se separaron después de unos minutos. Theo cogió de la mano a Stiles y ambos caminaron hacia su auto. Aún quedaban mas hombres jaguar por capturar... capturar y matar.


End file.
